


【超蝙蝙/SBB】‘Cause I’m Catman! 猫化蝙，轻松向（已坑）

by Funcy



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 假三轮，题目化用著名口头禅“Because I'm Batman”配对：精神上超蝙，身体上超蝙蝙+超人X布鲁喵（嘻嘻，但是坑了2018年老文存个档
Relationships: 超蝙蝙





	【超蝙蝙/SBB】‘Cause I’m Catman! 猫化蝙，轻松向（已坑）

‘Cause I’m Catman!

“漫长，漫长的离别让悲伤笼罩着钢铁之子，他在哥谭的空中漫无目的地搜寻着，眼中的希望之火被无尽的夜色渐渐吞噬。”——克拉克·肯特《那些我随口乱说的》

Clark已经陷入联系不上蝙蝠侠的危机中很久，很久了……大概快要一天了！哦天哪，他并不是块黏人的男朋友，只不过这次实在很诡异。不到一天之前，他，超人，和蝙蝠侠又一次手拉手拯救了世界，好吧，还有其他伙伴一起……以及……好吧，手拉手这部分可以作为不实信息删掉。总之，这不是最重要的。最重要的是蝙蝠侠在战斗结束之前就消失了，对，结束之前，以及，消失了，并且之后也一直杳无音信。

现已入夜，Clark仍然徘徊在哥谭的夜空试图找到Bruce。

一副拉长的影子映入了Clark的眼帘——头罩上的两个尖角，check，延展的身姿，check，以及总被踩在脚下的滴水兽，嘿，等等，这个滴水兽看起来怎么这么大，但不管了，还是先……check。

哦呼！超人兴冲冲地飞向了他的蝙蝠侠。

虽然事实上也确实是上面一行字的内容无误，但超人此时并不这么认为。

Clark定在半空，和一双蓝色的漂亮眼珠大眼瞪小眼。

从Clark的视角来看，首先这是一只可怜的、被困在高处的、需要超人抱抱的小猫咪（这种刻板印象不知道会不会被猫咪投诉），其次才是它的具体特征。这是一只蓝眼黑猫，好像看起来不太高兴——Clark也不知自己是怎么看出不高兴的——不过猫咪什么时候轻易把高兴写在脸上过呢。超·铲屎·人只当它被吓坏了，毕竟连超级听力都没有捕捉到一丝喵喵叫，这只小猫被吓到叫都叫不出了，太可怜了。

虽然还是没有找到Bruce让Clark非常失望，但也有好的地方，比如——他终于弄明白之前滴水兽为什么看起来那么大了，这可多亏了怀里的小猫咪。

Clark直到把猫咪放到家里的地板上，才意识到自己不该带它回家的。也许是因为这只黑猫在滴水兽上守望的姿态和Bruce太过相似，而他……太牵挂Bruce了，所以才会无意识地把它带回了家，就像带爱人回家一样自然。

Clark默默打开了公寓门，他打算尊重猫咪的自由意志，如果它想离开的话，出口就在这里。猫咪却对Clark开门的动作无动于衷，它在地垫上蹭了蹭爪子，就大摇大摆地走向了浴室。无奈的Clark只好关上门，并擅自决定为这个新主子留扇窗。

正在开窗的Clark听到了一阵敲门声。或许……是Bruce？下一秒，Clark便欢欣雀跃地出现在了声源处——再次定在半空，和一双蓝色的漂亮眼珠大眼瞪小眼。

Clark觉得地球猫咪的进化速度简直比超级速度还要快。

猫咪站在浴室门前，好像看起来有点不耐烦——Clark也不知自己是怎么看出不耐烦的——以及是的，站在门前，两腿站立的站，一爪叉腰（如果它有腰的话），一爪敲打着浴室的门。Clark敢肯定，自己要是再不开门，这只猫咪一定会抱起双臂，居低临下地瞪他。

在Clark抱着猫咪走进浴室的那一刻，Bruce就后悔了。他突然想到了和Clark共浴的这种必然的可能性。等等，他还没准备好面对Clark的裸体！不是说他没见过或者害羞之类的……只是……他突然变成了一只猫，一只猫啊！无论从生理还是心理上，Bruce都遭受了极大的冲击，他百分之百肯定现在不是一起洗澡的好时机……猫咪会吹口哨吗？会对男性的身体表现出极大性趣吗？可以用手，呃，爪子摸摸吗？……天哪！猫咪看到男性裸体该做什么反应？急！在线等！

他本可以自己开门、放水、洗澡一条龙自助服务的，哪怕他现在是只黑猫，但这些都难不倒他。可是为了让自己看起来更像猫一点——天知道他为什么突然想让自己更像猫咪一点——总之，布鲁喵最终决定站在门口等Clark来帮他。

而Clark接下来的动作进一步加深了Bruce的悔意。

Clark并没有进行Bruce预想的常规操作，你知道，就是放下猫咪、放水、洗澡之类的。

他拉开了猫咪的两条腿——

什么！他拉开了猫咪的两条腿！！

Bruce惊到炸毛，一方面是为现实的遭遇心惊，另一方面则是……遇人不淑！真心错付！Clark竟是对猫咪出手的变态吗！猫咪剧烈地挣扎着，空着的爪子用力地攻击着施暴者的手臂，但是钢铁之子毫发无损，而他的爪子甚至被磨得生疼。力量的差距使他的动作如同蚍蜉撼树，无力感和背叛感让布鲁喵委屈极了。感到眼角有泪划过，Bruce坚决认为一定是猫化影响了他的理智。

“嘿！放松点，小家伙，我只是看看你的性别。”Clark看着眼眶充血、泪光涟涟的小猫感到心都要融化了的同时，也不得不承认……这真是太有趣了！

Bruce一眼就看见了Clark眼里、话里隐藏的恶趣味，他想要大声谴责Clark，想要狠狠地揍他一顿，他明明可以透视的，却还这样捉弄一只弱小可怜又无助的布鲁喵。Bruce想说的很多，千言万语，话到嘴边却只有一句“喵——”

Clark放开了手，但是他没想到会和一只摸着腰部、呈防御姿态站立的猫咪对峙，看起来就像……他能从腰里掏出一条蝙蝠腰带，再从腰带里掏出氪石一样。

联想到和黑猫相遇的种种，Clark陷入沉思……如果这只猫咪真的是Bruce……那他……刚刚……做了什么？！Clark不敢想象若是此时相认，将会面对怎样的疾风怒涛。

Clark无视了猫咪的挣扎，心不在焉地给猫咪和自己洗完了澡，脑子里想的全是该怎么应对眼下的状况。而Bruce赌气地采取了冷暴力，别问Clark他怎么看出一只猫在使用冷暴力的……毕竟这可是Bruce，Bruce Wayne，aka 蝙蝠侠——喵~

综上所述，最终Clark决定——装傻。

Clark决定就像对待一只普通猫咪一样对待这只黑猫，比如把床让给他，自己去睡沙发；比如为他点上Bruce惯用的安神香薰；再比如悄悄起床，蹑手蹑脚地给他准备好几份早餐备选……是的，就像对待随便一只小猫一样。

翌日晨间，兴致勃勃的Clark在厨房悄无声息地忙碌着，他穿着最爱的蝙蝠侠周边围裙，将超能力花式运用到烹饪中，冷冻、加热、风干、搅拌，通通不在话下，托自己的福，他可省下了不小的厨用电器开支。

Bruce毫无身为猫咪的自觉，睡眼惺忪地被Clark从熟悉的床上抱到餐桌上，和热气腾腾的牛奶、经典的培根煎蛋烤面包、充满求生欲的本尼迪克蛋，以及突然放弃求生欲的猫罐头依次打了个照面。

Clark能清晰感到怀里的Bruce在看到猫罐头的时候僵住了，哪怕只有一瞬，也逃不过氪星男孩的超级感官——毕竟……他为了这一幕可是准备了一早上！嘿，恶作剧得逞！Clark想放声大笑，想直冲云霄，想手舞足蹈，甚至想要原地爆炸，但不行，不能被Bruce察觉，至少……总不能表现得太明目张胆吧。秉承上述宗旨，Clark默默用手指把无法控制地上扬的嘴角，向下拨了一拨。

此刻仍是大都会的清晨，城市还在半梦半醒之间，而宠物用品店碰巧是在“梦”的那一半。Clark为了完成自己给Bruce提供猫粮的伟大心愿，乘风破浪，专程飞越了四个时区，在欧洲的宠物店精心挑选了一盒完全符合他的幻想的猫罐头——很贵的那种。

Bruce的审视让Clark如坐针毡，不敢再把自己憋笑到扭曲的表情暴露在Bruce的猫眼雷达范围之内，Clark借口上班，甚至没等Bruce回应——出门上班还需要猫咪批准吗——便脚不沾地地从门口溜了出去，真正的脚不沾地，字面意义，无修辞——他早就因为成功实施猫罐头起义的自我满足感，而无法自抑地飘了起来。

Clark不知道的是，Bruce也在等着他上班离开的这一刻。

Bruce在餐桌上踱了几步，看着过度“丰盛”的早餐，决意用拒绝进食表达自己的态度。一只一脸不高兴的黑猫，克制住把杯盏全部扫落在地的冲动，离开了Clark的公寓。

感谢科技，以及，去他的魔法！

发现蝙蝠车就伪装在Clark公寓附近的时候，Bruce原先关于自己可能要一路猫跑、躲避公共交通检查，才能千辛万苦回到哥谭的担忧一扫而空。这是他在变猫之后第一次感觉到幸福、喜悦，总之一切美好的感觉。

虽然依然很讨厌被魔法改变，但Bruce很庆幸自己是和战衣一起变成猫咪的，没有经历一睁开眼，发现自己躺在一堆熟悉的制服中的俗套。相比于做一只裸体的动物，Bruce勉强更满意现在“全副武装”的状态，毕竟这让蝙蝠车根据装备上定位自动找到了他。以及，顺便还可以避免很多尴尬，例如咒语失效的时候，不必费心考虑是该遮重点部位，还是该遮脸。

只可惜现在他是只货真价实的猫咪，不能像小时候看过的漫画里那样，随随便便就把爪子伸进自己的猫皮口袋里掏出他的随身装备们，尽管知道装备就在身上的感觉让他安心，但无法使用还是让Bruce倍感懊恼。

感谢自动巡航系统，让一只猫安全、高效地返回了蝙蝠洞。

“少爷，您回来了。”Alfred依旧优雅又得体地守候着他们的家。

“……喵。”

“少爷？”处变不惊，Alfred在得到猫咪的点头回应后，未作征询，就神态自若地把猫咪抱在怀里向楼上走去，“这种感觉让我好像回到了你的小时候……年纪大了总是容易回忆旧时光。”

“喵……”

“或许……您还没有用餐？”

“喵。”

“鉴于您目前的特殊状况，我需要重新准备一下。”

一只姿态高贵的黑猫端坐在餐桌上，可以看出刚被专人精心打理过，全神贯注地注视着电脑——为了节省时间他决定就在餐桌上工作。即便是在等待用餐的间隙，Bruce也必须投入工作。尽管Bruce变成了猫咪，但反派可没变身爱猫人士，公司也未改弦易辙成爱猫组织。

感受到Alfred的靠近，Bruce暂时放下了手头事务，抬起头来。一个盛满牛奶的黑色宠物餐盆突兀地扎进了Bruce的视线，蝙蝠侠头盔周边猫食盆……认真的吗？Alfred也来逗猫了吗？受到来自家中长辈的暴击，让Bruce突然有些颓。

他看着Alfred一样样布菜，都是他喜欢的——除了那个猫食盆。Alfred正要端起蝙蝠侠头盔尖尖的耳朵，手腕却被猫爪上的肉垫抵住了，黑猫严肃地和他对视，并郑重地摇了摇它毛茸茸的脑袋。

Bruce既然拒绝了，管家自然也不会逾矩。

“啊——”Alfred为此发出了惋惜的叹息，以Bruce猫眼可见的速度露出了一位老人失望的表情——不能看到猫咪Bruce像一只小猫一样乖乖喝奶了呢。

Bruce看着白发苍苍的Alfred落寞的神态，不禁萌生了一丝内疚，甚至有冲动想要叫Alfred回来亲手把他的头按进盆里赎罪。然而下一秒他就被拉回了现实，他的余光突然注意到了本不该出现在电脑上的黑色猫爪印贴纸。承认吧，Bruce，Alfred就是在逗你。

Bruce绕着桌上的电脑们仔细观察了一圈，得出了“要为Alfred的执行力颁奖”的结论，以及，他到底是什么时候准备的这些猫咪主题装饰？桌上的电脑全部都在边角处被贴上了猫爪贴纸，Bruce猜想或许Alfred是想表达这些是Bruce专属，你知道，所有权、归属感之类的，当然了，更有可能的是，Alfred只是在和他开玩笑，准确地说，是在逗猫。

随后的两天里，Bruce走在家里总有陌生的感觉，并且是每天都有新鲜的陌生感。

总有些熟悉的老物件被猫脸取代。终于，连走廊两侧的挂画都被全部换成了猫咪为主人公的作品，或许过几天Wayne家的合照都全部要被贴上猫头了吧。Bruce深刻地感觉到被猫咪支配的恐惧，再这样下去可不行，照这种程度，最后可能会发展到Alfred找来漂亮的小公猫、小母猫送到他的床上的地步。

想想就一阵恶寒，布鲁喵感觉身上的毛都完全炸起来了，在印着猫爪图案的地毯上抖了抖，他决定去找Alfred谈谈。

利用贴着猫爪贴纸的平板电脑上的涂鸦软件，Bruce用他有说服力的猫爪输出了圆圆的英语——至少在Alfred眼中是如此——总之，最后Bruce如愿以偿。

Alfred在谈话之后的第二天就神速地恢复了大宅原本的风格。

坦白讲，Bruce的担忧有些夸大了，而且不切实际，要知道，不管怎么说，Alfred绝对没机会把漂亮小猫送到Bruce的床上。

因为Bruce自从被变成猫咪之后，就开始了夜不归宿的生活，虽然蝙蝠侠本来就总是在夜晚行动，但这不一样，蝙蝠侠可不会每天晚饭后就把蝙蝠车开到大都会的某间小公寓，然后从窗子溜进去，鬼混到第二天早饭时间才回家，简直把家当作了食堂。那些蝙蝠侠不干的事，正是布鲁喵现在的生活写照。

第一天，Clark为Bruce准备好食物，但是Bruce一点都没有动的时候，Clark还只是单纯以为他在赌气，但之后两天还是这个样子，Clark发觉不对，便开始暗中观察Bruce，并准确掌握了Bruce的觅食行程。

说真的，他完全理解Bruce对回家吃饭的执念，让他选他也会选择去Wayne宅吃饭的好吗？毕竟那可是Alfred黄金手指下的美味造物，他爱Alfred的手艺，每每想起都回味不止。

但是他说不准Bruce为什么每天晚上回到他的公寓，和他一起睡觉，这让他有些受宠若惊。好吧，其实两人还是各睡各的，呃，虽然说两人也不太准确。不过，Clark感觉这样也不错，就像一种无言的交流、无人的陪伴，简单总结一下，就是Bruce还是不鸟他。

其实，Bruce也不是故意不理Clark，或许一开始是故意的，但后来就不是了——他只是太忙了。

就在Clark躺在沙发上对着夜空胡思乱想的当下，Bruce仍然卧在床上用手机继续忙碌着。手机是Bruce自己带上来的，一个手机的大小对于猫咪还是可以携带的，可惜手机工作效率还是低一点，毕竟手机不是设计给猫爪操作的。“明天把工作台也搬过来，让Clark帮忙抬上来好了。”Bruce心中计划着。嗯……等等……Clark？！……或许因为变猫对生活的冲击太大，直到现在，Bruce才突然意识到自己好像…确实…彻底冷落了Clark，他以为他们已经开始自然地相处了。但，氪星男孩的剧本是不是还停留在冷战那篇？

思及此，Bruce迅速窜出了卧房，来到沙发前对Clark致以亲切的破冰慰问。

Clark一直醒着，躺在沙发上虚无地瞪着双眼，Bruce的脚步声可逃不过超级听力。他竖起耳朵关注着Bruce的去向，当他察觉Bruce的步伐越靠越近的时候，他不禁有些期待，但又怕被发现自作多情。于是，他选择闭上眼睛装睡，尽管他们都知道他不需要睡觉。

带有倒刺的舌头轻轻刮过他的脸颊，湿漉漉的触感证明他并没有自作多情。Clark欣喜若狂，一把将猫咪抱进怀里，亲昵地蹭着对方的鼻子。其实他本想用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇以慰相思，但……考虑到对方还是只猫咪，只好作罢。

Bruce用肉垫轻轻摩挲着Clark的面颊，积极地回应着这一人一猫的温存。

考虑到天色已晚，Bruce指使Clark将他抱回了卧室。靠近床边的时候，Bruce自行从Clark怀中跃到床垫上，回头对Clark喵喵叫着，并伸出爪子拍了拍身旁空着的床铺。

见Clark并未意会，Bruce只好更明显地、像招财猫一样地对Clark夸张地招手，并再次拍了拍身边的床，催促着。

如此直白的动作让Clark彻底抛下了迟疑，下一秒就已在Bruce身边躺好就位。

Bruce趴到Clark的胸膛上团成一个黑色毛团，搂着他的脖子，即便在身下充满力量的心跳背景声中，依旧困倦得一秒就进入了梦乡。

被猫咪枕着的Clark感觉心口热热的——事实上，盖了一团恒温的毛毯也合该热热的——他有些紧张，这可能是他第一次被猫咪枕着胸口睡着，而这只猫咪还是Bruce。生怕打扰到Bruce的睡眠，Clark一动不动，渐渐地也陷入了梦里面。

天刚蒙蒙亮，Clark就被猫咪的叫声吵醒，那叫声又大又刺耳，担心是Bruce发生了什么意外，Clark赶忙从枕头上弹了起来，查看身旁。Bruce安睡在被褥上，姿态惬意又可爱。Clark放下担心的同时，对猫叫声的来源起了疑心。

他被声音指引着来到了客厅的窗前，却看到了让他不知该作何反应的一幕。

两只发情的猫正在激烈地交配着。

雄猫噙着雌猫的后颈，用体重压制着身下的雌猫，喉咙溢出奇怪的吼声，下身快速的动作着。而雌猫则发出痛苦的叫声，声音又大又刺耳，这便是吵醒Clark的元凶了。雌猫警惕地注意到窗前有人出现，她猛地一挣，回身攻击了身后的雄猫，雄猫受到惊吓，大叫一声跳到了一旁，戒备地盯着雌猫。被Clark惊扰的雌猫一溜烟地逃走了。而被雌猫惊扰的雄猫，眼睁睁地雌猫离开，解除警戒后的第一件事竟是在Clark的目光下舔了舔带着倒刺的下体，才径自跑开。

Clark咽了咽口水……

嘿，不要误会他对动物有奇怪的癖好！只是……Bruce现在是一只猫，看到这一幕他无法不联想到Bruce。Clark有个好记性，他清楚地记得那天拉开布鲁喵双腿之后看到的画面——Bruce有一对非常可爱的猫球球，以及……Clark觉得需要克制自己的胡思乱想——那可是只猫啊！虽然氪星人和地球人已经算是跨物种的恋爱了……可……那还只是只可爱的小猫啊！……但……好像也……不是不行？毕竟不管变成什么样，那都是Bruce啊！

长期接受地球教育、已经形成地球道德观的氪星独苗，羞耻地捂住了脸，却捂不住乱飞的小想法——布鲁喵现在是不是也可以舔到自己的……？那……如果……假如……他变回人形之后……是不是也……可以呢？Clark不禁为自己想象中的画面感到兴奋。

Clark再次咽了咽口水……

直到Bruce用尾巴抽了抽他的脚趾，他才从对着窗户神游极乐之境的状态中回过神来，他低下头，看到了现实的雄性黑猫Bruce，脸一下子红透了。Bruce并没有抬头看他，也就错过了这个小细节，这让Clark放松了一点。Bruce只是低着头拨弄着手机，并抬起一只前爪指了指墙上的挂钟。Clark刚有些放松的神经一下紧绷了起来。

上班已经迟到了！Clark被从脑内的黄色废料场里强行拉回了现实。他穿衣、出门的动作实在太快了，Bruce的猫眼都无法捕捉，只感到一阵强风贴着脸前刮过。

超人的精力旺盛程度自然也是超人的水平，一天的繁重工作根本不足以压死他的脑内乱想。

下班回家的Clark坚信，此刻的他已不再是早上的他了，而是一个全新的自己，人不可能两次踏入同一条河流！他对Bruce的爱突破了物种的限制，突破了伦理观的限制，突破了认知的限制！

他确信自己已经准备好和布鲁喵共度余生，不论是生理上，还是心理上。但是为了Bruce的健康考虑，当然也可能夹杂了一点点独占欲，Clark一点也不想看到Bruce为了其他小母猫发情，总之，Clark决心和Bruce谈谈结扎手术的事情。

以上就是Bruce此时猫脸懵逼的原因。

Clark提到结扎手术的时候，Bruce没有发声；Clark宣传结扎的好处的时候，Bruce没有发声；等到Clark开始推荐宠物医院的医生的时候，Bruce还是没有发声，他只是跳起来，一脚飞踢照着Clark的脸攻去。

“喵。”等到Bruce终于开始发声的时候，已经没有Clark再为结扎说话了。

Clark此时尴尬得说不出话来——因为Bruce已经扯坏了他的裤子，从碎布里掏出了他的两颗氪星祖传蛋蛋，勾起了锋利的指甲，以足以让任何一个地球男人软掉的力度，在左边一颗上写了个“N”，另一颗上写了“O”，充满创意和报复地表达了拒绝。而他——Kal-El，氪星之子——不合时宜地，又或者说恰到好处地……硬了。

N和O之间插入了肉色的大写字母I——NIO，仁王，佛寺门前的两位门神金刚（哼哈二将在日语中的说法），倒是和这两颗刀枪不入的肉球很是搭配。

Clark发誓自己看到Bruce诡异地勾了勾嘴角，这个画面放到猫咪脸上让诡异感加倍地投射了出来。

猫脸似乎很适合倨傲又嫌弃的表情，日常生活中经常见到。而Bruce发挥他一贯的优秀，把这种表情用到了极致——轻蔑又嫌恶，简直像专门练习过。Clark见状心头一虚，他有些害怕Bruce真的因此而厌恶他。

但他发现，似乎又不能完全从表情解读一只猫咪的心情——因为Bruce正顶着那种疏远的表情，饶有兴趣地玩弄着他的新玩具，好像那是不倒翁一样，用爪子上的肉垫按倒，然后看着肉棒从各个方向回弹起来。Clark觉得Bruce好像心情不错（如果撇开面部表情不谈的话），毕竟Bruce已经对这根逗猫棒十分热络了，甚至开始像对待沙袋一样，在他的肉棒上左右开弓，出爪的速度又快又狠——等等，Clark突然想收回之前关于Bruce心情不错的想法。

“嘿，Bruce，停下。”原谅可怜的外星老伙计吧！或许Bruce真的在发泄着什么，他太累、太紧绷了，此时理应包容地放纵他偶尔为之的任性。但喵喵拳虽然不会令钢铁之子的身体受伤，却还是会有感觉的——Clark感觉他的钢铁神经都快绷断了，就像那些在他手中不盈一握的钢筋一样。他从未体验过这种感觉，暖融融的、毛茸茸的触感，带着蓬勃的生命力摩擦着他的下体。这让他不禁飘了起来。

他产生了一种隐秘的冲动，他想就这么抓住无法反抗的布鲁喵，让猫咪毛茸茸的四肢环住这根硕大的氪星阴茎，随着他手臂的动作上下套弄。Bruce脸上会露出他拉开猫腿时看到过的那种，让人融化的屈辱表情，Bruce饱满的肉球会紧紧地贴住他的肉球，Bruce可爱的脸蛋会不情不愿地蹭在……哦，天哪！他可以用绝对的优势得到任何他想要的，比如一张好用的猫咪抹布，专为擦拭他的“枪”而存在。

Clark的手掌已经覆住了Bruce的身体。

但是他不能为所欲为，他不允许自己为所欲为。

“小野猫，该停下了。”Clark用手指轻轻刮着Bruce的后颈，这让Bruce一阵颤栗，不禁停下一切动作，只顾着蹭动身体，把自己更加送进Clark的手心里。他舒服地眯起眼睛，信任地向Clark坦露自己的肚皮，甚至无意识地、长长地、轻轻地喵喵叫着，就像他几天前还是人类形态时，在同一张床上被干到极度放松时发出的低吟一样。Clark摩挲的手指不禁停顿了一下。

坦白讲，Bruce其实如他所愿地停下了让他发狂的猫咪拳击，但Clark觉得现在的局面反而变本加厉。

Bruce并不知道Clark的心理斗争，他只觉得现在舒服极了，要知道，他已经很多天没有享受这种亲密的抚摸了。布鲁喵现在非常满意，连带着眼前狰狞的肉棒棒也看着顺眼多了。他想Clark也很多天没有发泄过了。

伸出爪子把肉棒拉近，Bruce亲昵地用圆鼓鼓的面颊轻蹭着，小巧的鼻尖时不时顺着阴茎的纹路划过。在Clark来得及制止之前，Bruce已经张开了小小的嘴巴，用带着倒刺的舌头舔了起来。猫咪的小嘴根本塞不进粗大的氪星阴茎，Bruce只能用嘴啜着龟头顶端，睁大猫眼，费力地抬起头，眨着闪闪发亮的猫眼，无辜地看向Clark。

Clark能抵抗自己内心的暴君，却无法抵抗Bruce的主动，他根本不愿意抵抗，一丝一毫的反抗意志都不曾存在。

在Bruce抬起头，瞪着水汪汪的圆眼睛，坦荡荡地向他展示仅仅衔住阴茎头部，就被撑得没有一丝缝隙的小嘴时，Clark终于放松地笑了。他的蝙蝠即使变成了喵咪，也不会放弃任何诱惑他的糟糕机会。

Clark不打算放过他，反正那张扰人的嘴巴空闲下来也只会发出让人心痒的喵喵叫罢了。他摸了摸Bruce的后脑以示安抚后，反而把掌下脆弱的小脑袋向就绪多时的硬物压了上去。

Bruce没有挣扎，就只是轻哼着接受了，嘴巴张到最大，舌尖快速地拨动着刺激口中的敏感之处，再吐出龟头，伸着鲜艳妖娆的舌尖，痴迷地上下服侍着令猫猫心大悦的天然逗猫棒。

随着一次重重的舔舐，舌尖上的倒刺一根根轮流地扎进龟头顶端的小孔，再扫刮着、挑逗着离开。新奇的刺激让Clark决定不必再忍，他收紧臀部，颤栗着射了个痛快。

猫咪的嘴巴无法承受过多的精液，Bruce放开了口中正在喷发的氪星活火山。Clark便恣意地扶着性器，射到了他想弄脏的任何地方，首当其冲的便是Bruce的可爱脸蛋和他纯净的蓝色眼珠，Bruce条件反射地闭上了眼睛，过多的精液落在了他的右脸，让他甚至无法睁开右边的眼睛，只能勉强睁着左眼难得驯服地承受着这一切。

Clark射完后，又情难自禁地挺着腰把性器送回了猫咪的嘴巴，而Bruce“乖巧”地用尖牙叼住了不算软的肉柱磨着牙，他吐出了大部分的精液，但还是有一些随着他吞咽口水的动作被吃了进去。

氪星奇迹见证了他亲自灌溉出的另一个奇迹。

魔法的光晕中模糊地出现了赤裸的Bruce，不是布鲁喵，而是他熟悉的那个人类。一丝不挂的Bruce正非常不体面地撅着屁股，表情惊愕地含着一根熟悉的阴茎。

Clark努力想看清这一切，好好欣赏这难得美景，可是他做不到，超人怎么努力都做不到，他用力地闭上眼睛……

Clark大汗淋漓地用力张开了双眼！

眼前并没有香艳的画面，空气中也没有情欲的气味，他能听到街上的汽车鸣笛、墙上的钟表滴答，以及属于布鲁喵的心跳声。

Bruce正表情复杂地看着他，他回看过去，一人一猫大眼瞪小眼，屋子里安静得只能听到时钟的声音。  
对了，时钟，Bruce抬起一只前爪指了指墙上的挂钟，在落下爪子的时候，重重地拍在了Clark的下体。

Clark这才惊觉自己的内裤前端已经湿透了，还温热的体液正黏腻地糊在那里，他飞快地感染了脸红症，并一步到达晚期。

Clark一时不知到底是迟到重要，还是脸红重要，等他反应过来时，他就只有一个想法：逃走。他飞速飞离了现场，换衣、出门的动作实在太快了，Bruce的猫眼都无法捕捉，只感到一阵强风贴着脸前刮过。

TBC

===========  
颤抖着推出这辆假三轮，之后就会更SBB真人3P乱斗了  
安利一下最近的精神食粮，朋友们，底特律真香！趁热入股完全不亏！  
以及我最近才看到狐狸大大的《杀戮秀》，好久没看原耽了，这篇又爽文、又深远，而且不仅没烂尾，结尾反而推向高潮了呢！


End file.
